When You Love Your Best Friend
by Dark Iced Princess
Summary: I worte this fic a while back. This is a better version. Takari fic, little angst.


When You Love Your Best Friend.  
  
Disclaimer I don't own digimon.  
  
I worte this fic I while ago, but then decided it was really bad, so I re-wrote it. It's a better version now as I am a better writer! Please review!  
  
Dear Takeru,  
  
I know you are trying to figure out what's wrong with me at the moment, and I must asure you that I am still healthy. I am confused and unsure of my feelings for you. When you confessed your love to me I was happy. I was one of the most luckiest girls in the world yet I didn't think it was enough just to be loved by you. And that was too selfish of me. The truth is Takeru you are my best friend. We have been together for so long and I should have seen myself fall deeper and deeper in love with you. I have gone away to visit some friends in Tokyo. I hope you can forgive me for the trouble I have caused, but I ask you if you can wait for me until I come back home. If you no longer wish to love me, I will understand. It is my foolish and selfish thoughts that have torn us apart. But overall I hope we can be together.   
  
All my love,   
  
Hikari Yagami.  
  
TK's blurry eyes read the letter over again. A week ago he had told Kari how much he loved and cared for her. It had taken him almost two years to eventually tell her. And the answer he recieved wasn't one he had expected...  
  
~FLASHBACK~  
  
"Hi Hikari. Listen before you start talking there is something I need to tell you. It has taken me a while to figure out how to tell you and I guess being honest is the only way. Hikari Yagami, I am in love with you" TK turned to face her. Hiari's eyes filled up with tears.  
  
"Oh TK. I've waited so long to hear you say those three words to me" She said sobbing. TK pulled her into a hug but she pushed him away.  
  
"TK, I don't know what to say. I don't know if I love you. I don't deserve you!" and with that she ran off towards her home.  
  
~END FLASHBACK~  
  
He had recieved the letter three days after she left. Taichi brought it round to him. Taichi didn't say anything he just gave TK the letter and walked away. TK expected this of Tai, he knew how protective he was of his little sister and TK thought for sure that Taichi was blaming him.  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
Nearly another two weeks had disapeared before his eyes. TK was slowly but surely slipping into depression. Hikari was the only one that could make him feel any better than what he did. But because he had been stupid and told her how he felt she just became scared and ran away from him. He began to think if every girl he would date in the future would be like that. TK thought to himself. 'Hikari's wrong. I love her and she could do so much better. I wouldn't be surprised if she ran off with Davis at this point beacause she derserves so much better that me. It's me that doesn't derserve her love.' At this point TK took out his pocket knife and began slashing away at his arms. He had once caught his brother doing it when he was depressed. Afterwards Matt had told TK that it helped him realease pain, and he was right. Slowly the pain was making TK feel better. He only did it a few times before the pain in his left arm overtook it. He looked down at himself and thought 'No, i'm not going to do this. I'm not going to try and kill myself beacause of something she said. That letter, Hikari said she loved me in that letter. I just hope she comes home soon!'  
  
Takeru cleaned himself up and the mess he had made on the bathroom floor. Suddenly, there was a small knock on the door. He picked himself up and answered it.  
  
A petite brunette with shining cheasnut eyes and a swaying summer dress was standing in the door way.  
  
"I'm sorry Takeru, I hope you have forgiven me?" the beautiful figure said timidly.  
  
"Hikari, I will always forgive you, no matter what happens. I love you" was the reply of the bleeding blonde. His heart that had been shattered into tiny pieces had slowly started to rebuild it self as soon as he opened the door.  
  
"I love you too!" And this was the answer TK had wanted from his one true love, secret crush and best friend.  
  
The End  
  
A/N: What do ya think? Please Review. 


End file.
